Charizard
|-|Charmander= |-|Charmeleon= |-|Charizard= |-|Mega Charizard X= |-|Mega Charizard Y= |-|Gigantamax Charizard= Summary Charizard is a draconic, bipedal Pokémon and the final stage of the Charmander evolutionary line. It is primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which burns with a sizable flame. Charizard has a long neck, small blue eyes raised nostrils, and two blunt horns protruding from the back of its rectangular head. There are two fangs visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is closed. Two large wings with teal undersides sprout from its back, and a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. Charizard's arms are short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb has three white claws. It has stocky legs and cream-colored soles under its feet. It is also one of few pokemon capable of Gigantamaxing. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C | At least 7-A | High 7-A | High 7-A Name: Charmander | Charmeleon | Charizard Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male or Female (87.5% male and 12.5% female) Age: Varies Classification: Lizard Pokémon | Flame Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Dragon and Fire type breath attacks, Dragon-based attacks, Ground-based attacks, Rock-based attacks, Metal-based attacks, Fighting-type attacks, Limited Electricity Manipulation (Thunder Punch), Can use Smokescreens, Can use Solar Beam, Can use Shadow Claw, and Weather Manipulation (Via Sunny Day, though Mega Charizard Y's is automatic with Drought), Close combat damage and proficiency is increased as Mega Charizard X, Mega Evolution, Metal Manipulation, Power increases in the sun at the cost of health with Solar Power, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Magic and Sleep Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Healing, Non-Physical Interaction and Fear Manipulation, Limited Reactive Power Level (Blaze makes the user much more powerful when it's close to being defeated), Dynamax | Same plus Gigantamax, Superior Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation via G-Max Wildfire (Continuously inflicts damage for four turns to non-Fire type creatures), Superior Air Manipulation and Statistics Amplification (allies' speed) via Max Airstream, Superior Energy Projection and Statistics Reduction (target's attack) via Max Wyrmwind, Explosion Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (opponent's speed) via Max Strike, Superior Martial Arts, Explosion Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification (allies' attack) via Max Knuckle, Superior Electricity Manipulation via Max Lightning (Changes the ground to Electric Terrain), Superior Darkness Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (target's Sp. Def) via Max Darkness, Superior Metal Manipulation and Statistics Amplification (allies' defense) via Max Steelspike, Soul Manipulation, Telekinesis, Ectoplasm Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction (target's defense) via Max Phantasm Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Capable of battling Pokémon that can harm him. Comparable to Diglett) | Large Town level (Via scaling to Dawn's Piplup, who is comparable to second-stage Pokémon) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Tyranitar. Can melt mountains) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club, should be comparable to other mega evolved Pokémon such as Mega Blastoise) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Magnemite and other Electric Pokémon) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to its previous form, Charmander) | Relativistic+ (Much faster than its previous form Charmeleon, and can keep up with Gyarados) | At least Relativistic+ (Much faster as a Mega) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Can learn the HM Strength, and should be able to move boulders calculated of this strength) | Class 50 | Class 100 (Can overcome a moving tank) | Unknown | Class G (Compares to Gigantamax Sandaconda) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class | Large Mountain Class Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Large Town level | At least Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level | Large Mountain level Stamina: High (It can last for minutes and hours against many strong Pokémon) Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks | Tens of Meters, Tens of Kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Charizardite X or Charizardite Y (Allows Charizard to Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard X or Mega Charizard Y respectively) Intelligence: Charizard are known to be born fighters, regularly challenging other Pokémon to intense battles in search of the thrill of the fight. To this end, it is proficient in both close and long-range combat, slashing and kicking opponents who come in close and roasting those who choose to keep their distance to avoid its claws. Particularly powerful Charizard are known to challenge "pseudo-legendaries" such as to single-combat and won't stray from battles with entities as powerful as Articuno. However, their battle-readiness has made the species proud as a whole, refusing to fight those weaker than them and bearing a certain amount of overconfidence which may lead to reckless endeavors in their various scuffles Weaknesses: It is weak to Water and Electric moves, even more so with Rock-type attacks, it needs to fly to be fast and cannot fly in small spaces, it tends to be stubborn, powerful enough that it tends to believe that nothing can defeat it. Charizard will die if the fire on the tip of its tail is completely extinguished, Blast Burn forces Charizard to rest and recuperate after its completion, leaving it vulnerable to attacks, Flare Blitz deals a significant amount of damage to Charizard on impact with its target, Charizard are known to be proud fighters to the point of overconfidence at times | As Mega Charizard X, it is only weak to Ground, Rock, and Dragon-type moves. As Mega Charizard Y, Drought won't activate during the heavy rain of Primordial Sea or when a the mysterious air current of Delta Stream appears. Technically Drought won't activate under the harsh sunlight of Desolate Land. However, Desolate Land is already an, effectively, even better version of Drought | Gigantamax can only be used in areas with Dynamax energy (i.e. dens and stadiums), Destroying the forcefield damages the pokemon Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mega Punch:' Charizard charges its fist with energy before dishing out a devastating punch. *'Blast Burn:' Charizard attacks with very intense flames that can inflict severe damage to the foes, which can kill by incineration. It may have to recharge afterward. *'Fly:' Charizard dodges incoming attacks by flying high into the air before swooping down and tackling its opponent with the momentum it gained during flight. *'Wing Attack:' Charizard slams its opponent with its wings. *'Steel Wing:' Charizard's wings glow with energy, extending their effective range as he slams them into his target. *'Mega Kick:' Charizard charges its leg with energy before kicking the opponent with great force. *'Slash:' Charizard cuts its opponent apart with its claws. *'Flamethrower:' Charizard breathes a stream of concentrated fire at his opponent. *'Fire Blast:' Charizard fires a flame blast in the shape of a 大 kanjī, which means "great", at the targets, dealing even more damage than Flamethrower. *'Dragon Claw:' Charizard charges its claws with draconic energy to extend its range before slashing the opponent with them. *'Shadow Claw:' Charizard slashes at its opponent with a sharp claw made from shadows. *'Seismic Toss:' Charizard seizes his opponent and takes them into the mesosphere before bringing them down in an Izuna Drop maneuver. *'Overheat:' Charizard attacks with a ferocious burst of flame, dealing even more damage than Fire Blast. However, subsequent uses will be much weaker, and overuse will lower Charizard's overall combat effectiveness. *'Dragon Breath:' Charizard fires a beam of draconic energy that deals damage and may paralyze the target on impact. *'Dragon Rage:' Charizard attacks with a sphere of pure flame at the foe. *'Flare Blitz:' Charizard wreaths itself in flame before throwing itself at its opponent in a flying tackle, dealing massive Fire-type damage upon striking the target. However, the recklessness of this attack deals a portion of this damage back to Charizard, which can wear it down if overused. *'Thunder Punch: '''Charizard throws a punch while his hand is cloaked in electricity *'Dragon Tail:' Charizard's tail becomes engulfed in a draconic aura, and the target is struck by Charizard's tail Charmander/Charmeleon/Charizard *'Blaze:' When pushed to the brink, Charizard's fighting spirit burns on, greatly increasing the power of its already devastating fire attacks. *'Solar Power:' Charizard's Hidden Ability. The power of Charizard's special attacks increases under harsh sunlight at the cost of some of its health. Mega Charizard X *'Tough Claws:' Mega Charizard X's close combat proficiency is superior to its normal counterparts. Its Tough Claws ability significantly raises the power of any close combat attacks he uses. Mega Charizard Y *'Drought:' Mega Charizard Y is able to greatly raise the intensity of the sun's light in his vicinity. The harsh sunlight can strengthen any Fire type attacks while also weakening any Water type attacks in the battle; it can also allow the move Solar Beam to be used instantly. For moves that it can learn by other means, see here '''Key:' Charmander | Charmeleon | Charizard | Mega Charizard X/Y | Gigantamax Charizard Respect Threads Respect Thread (Manga) Respect Thread (Anime) Respect Thread (Origins/Game) Mega Charizard X Thread Gallery charizard evolutions by skilarbabcock-d6madr8.png Mega Charizard concept art.png TCGartbook1.png Others Notable Victories: Lucario (Pokémon) Lucario's Profile (Neither used Mega Evolution, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Luffy's Profile (High 7-A versions, speed equalized) Orochimaru (Naruto) Orochimaru's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Fire Users Category:Dragons Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Nintendo Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Flight Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters Category:Races Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Starter Pokemon Category:Light Users Category:Air Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Smoke Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Metal Users Category:Heat Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Board Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Gigantamax Pokemon Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Space Users Category:Dynamax Users